


like cardiac arrest

by Secret_kingdom



Series: The magnus sitcom [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Pining Tim, Pre-Canon, mentioned Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood, mentioned Tim Stoker/most of the institute's staff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_kingdom/pseuds/Secret_kingdom
Summary: Somehow office nights out always ended up like this for Tim Stoker. Cold wind and the first hints of a sunrise and Sasha’s laugh, which might or might not be his favourite sound in the world, he hadn’t decided yet.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The magnus sitcom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	like cardiac arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Cardiac Arrest by Bad Suns. I did this instead of studying.

‘Hey Tim’ she said softly after a few minutes of silence, and he looked at her. The blue glow of the neon lights illuminated half of her face and her curls, usually tamed neatly, were floating around her after the long night of dancing. She was beautiful, she always was, but the quiet hours of the early morning suited her in a certain way, like she was made to rise with the dawn. Even then, tired and sleepy as she was, she glowed, Tim thought, like a golden fairy of some sort. He had the strange feeling that his eyes were too human for the view.

‘At what time were you born?’

She looked at him, confused, and then smiled.

‘Around 5 am, I think, my poor mother!’ she chuckled, ‘Why do you want to know? Are you doing my birth chart?’

‘Exactly. I need to know how compatible we are.’

‘Well I’ll save you the work: we are not.’

Tim laughed with her, ignoring the sting. It was always like that. He flirted, she dodged the bullets, and they laughed. Over and over. It was fine, they were friends. So, there was definitely no sting there, he decided. Glad they’d sorted that out.

‘We’ll see about that, but anyway, what were you going to say before my seduction attempt?’

‘Oh.’ Her smile lit up into a mischievous grin. ‘I just figured out some office gossip.’

‘You did? Please tell me it’s about the new guy. He’s been working with us for a month and I still haven’t gotten him to go out for a drink with me. Please be honest with me Sasha, do you think I’m losing my abilities?’

‘It’s probably just him.’ She laughed. ‘And it is about Jon. Kind of. I just think Martin has a crush on him.’

‘What? Martin? _Our_ Martin? No way! He’s got better taste than that. I would know.’

‘Not everyone you kiss ends up falling in love with you, you know?’

‘How could you possibly know that? You’re the only one in the office that hasn’t had the pleasure yet. Besides, we didn’t just-‘

‘Spare me the details, please. And did you just imply you’ve kissed Gertrude?’

‘I might have. Why, are you jealous?’

‘Very. But listen, it’s true! I started suspecting it a couple of weeks ago, when Martin started bringing him tea…’

‘So what? Martin brings all of us tea.’

‘Not twice a day! But the confirmation came this morning. Jon came out of Gertrude’s office and when he passed by our desks Martin visibly _swooned._ ’

Tim shook his head with a worried expression.

‘Oh Martin, why? He walks like he’s got a stick up his ass.’

‘Tim, you’ve asked him out. Multiple times.’

‘I didn’t say he’s not good looking, it’s just…for Martin?’

‘I can see it.’

‘You can?’

‘Yeah, actually. I don’t know Jon all that much yet, obviously. But I think they could, I don’t know… balance each other out? I guess?’

Tim sighed.

‘Okay. Just promise me something.’ He put his hands in her shoulders and looked at her with a grave expression. Her skin was hot despite the cold morning breeze. ‘If he ever hurts Martin-‘

‘We’ll beat him up. Without hesitation.’

Tim smiled.

‘That’s my girl.’


End file.
